psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Transcendology
In U.S.A. there are more than 1500 religious denomination and faith groups, including 900 Christian, 100 Hindu and 75 Buddhist denominations. Religious Rationality and Transcendology Transcendology is the application of Transcendentalism to twenty-first century spirituality. It asserts that truthfulness and rationality in religions are truths that can be substantiated by science or those that can not be proven to be incorrect. It is a doctrine and proclamation that spiritual transcendence and spiritual interaction, if one believes this to be an actuality, could only be possible between the spiritual existence and the "spirit" of man. Supernatural acts performed by physical or spiritual beings in the physical universe are not capable of existing or transpiring. Transcendology could benefit ALL religions and eliminate many superstitions within them. It could unify them and eliminate religious related terrorism and brainwashing. ~ Kurt Kawohl http://transcendentalists.org Perception plays a major role in religions. There are numerous interpretations of the Scriptures, hence there are various sects who use the same source, the Torah, Bible or the Qur'an, but come to different conclusions. Religious differences are acceptable by the majority as long as fanaticism does not cause physical confrontations. The part of the Scriptures that should be considered sacred is anything therein that does not supercede the laws of nature. The laws of nature are the way that nature functions; they cannot be changed. Supernatural acts do not conform to the natural laws; they are superstitions. Anything in the Scriptures that do not conform to the laws of nature is the result of superstition. Calling what man has written in the Scriptures, “The Word of God” is a misnomer. The premise of spiritual interaction with a spiritual existence is a viable concept, but “physically hearing” God speak falls into the superstition category. ----------------------- Has God Been Misinterpreted Philosophy is a desire to ascertain a person’s perception of particular events. The more seemingly facts one acquires of a particular unknown the more questions develop. Is our part in the universe played out when we die physically or is there maybe another dimension wherein our thought processes are accumulated and stored for future references and which can also be used as inspirations for mankind? Let us assume the existence of a collective knowledge and call it the progressive and accumulative spiritual intelligence of the universe. Is this what mankind has possibly misinterpreted for several millennia as being God? Supernatural Events *If there are supernatural events in the natural universe they can in no way affect our physical or natural lives or the natural universe; that would violate the laws of nature. **1. God is absolute perfection. **2. God set the laws of nature. **3. The laws of nature are perfect. **4. Absolute perfection cannot be improved upon. *God appearing in our "natural" universe, speaking to people, and performing miracles therein are against the "natural" laws. It cannot, did not and will not happen. Many have experienced spiritual interactions which is dumbfounding to the mind and the mind's translation thereof is dependent on its fallible prior conditioning. The prophets who are written about in the Bible testified to what they believed to be the truth in the same way as I am doing. Is There a God's Message *If there is a God's message, it would be equally applicable at various times in history; the message would be different but the purpose would be the same, to bring some understanding of what God is to the people. Today people are less gullible and supernatural miracles are often not believed in. God today is the same God as before but without the need to have people believe that he will vanquish their enemies or break the natural laws for "His few chosen ones". *Credibility will be aptly awarded to religions when they dismiss all superstitions therein. If truth is established in a portion of a "Holy Book", yet it is fraught with stories that are clearly based on and support by superstitions, it calls into question its entire validity. We are in the physical universe, but our spirit, psyche, and consciousness, is not physical or tangible, yet "it" is within the tangible mind, and is at times able to interact with the spiritual existence. Verification of spiritual interactions by man has been presented via testimony throughout the ages. The problem arises when this interaction is translated by the often conditioned, superstitious mind. Does God Exist Argument 1: #No evidence on earth or in the universe of God's interference. #God's interference is against the laws of nature. #*'Counter': The laws of nature are phenomenological, not ontological, and so they are not absolute. #**There are various interpretations of what constitutes the laws of nature. #***For Edmund Husserl, phenomenology is an approach to philosophy that takes the intuitive experience of phenomena (what presents itself to us in conscious experience) as its starting point and tries to extract from it the essential features of experiences and the essence of what we experience. This has been called a "transcendental phenomenology". #***See also #*Did God create the laws of nature? #**If God created the laws of nature and God is perfect, they cannot be broken. Argument 2: #God is spirit. #*Spirit can not interfere in the physical existence. #*Benefits of spiritual interaction with God. #**Our spirit can cause us to perform the seemingly impossible acts. #**Our spirit can receive blessings and inspiration. #*The Creation Of God Argument 2: #God Is: #*God is not a dictatorship. #*God is a democratic spiritual unity; an interacting spiritual community. #*God guides the development of the universe like a Master Planner. Argument 3: # We are all "Gods" Why does mankind push their responsibilities to God? When these duties are supposed to be ours, as a whole? So, in theory, isn’t everyone a fraction of the Supreme Being, for we all do our part in this universe? And isn’t God just a fraction of the whole too? *'Counter' *God is what ever one wishes God to be. If there is a supernatural or spiritual existence, and since it does not exist in our physical universe, how can anyone possibly use science to describe it?...one can’t. Can our spirit sometimes interact with it even though it will never have a direct effect on us or on anything in this physical universe? Can our spirit be guided via inspiration and be blessed, and can a person sometimes achieve and accomplish the seemingly impossible therefrom? It may not seem feasible...but I personally testify thereto. *Supernaturalism does not exist in the physical existence. Man is physical, with emotions, feelings, senses and spirit. Our spirit is capable, at times, of interacting with the spiritual existence; (God? God is 100% spirit.) Every person is born with a spirit. A child’s spirit is a part of the mother's spirit which is passed down to the fetus and is then separated from its host at birth. It remains partially spiritually connected to the past host until it is capable of receiving its own data by the development of the child's reasoning capabilities at about 18 months from its birth. At that time the spirit separates from the mother and the child develops it's own spirit. The conscience relays information to the spirit. Consciousness arises when contact has been made with a base; (sense or emotion) this is when spirit initiates its first recording. The spirit is the database of the senses and emotions. *On earth we are separate physical individuals with a spirit (a God Gene) that binds us all to the spiritual existence, (God) the collective, progressive, intellectual, spiritual force of the entire universe. Our conscience nourishes our spirit through our good deeds. If the conscience is anesthetized via continuous evil deeds, the spirit eventually dies and our connection to God is severed. Our main purpose in life is to learn and gather experiences that will add to the glory of God. *'Argument 4' Many religions teach that God is a separate being from us, which is wrong. The reason why praying to God doesn't work is because why should God answer your prayers? What did you do to deserve it? If you get whatever you ask for, where is the hard work and labour that is required to earn gains? Wealth without work should be a sin. Your life is your responsibility and no one can help you make it better until you help yourself. No matter how caring and loving your teachers and friends are, no one can help you if you won't help yourself. So next time you pray to God for help, you may as well pray to yourself. * Counter **God is 100% spirit. Humans have a minute part of God within them, which is their spirit. Praying to God sometimes opens direct spiritual interaction that may result in being inspired for a person to help themselves. Religious Leaders *Many well known religious leaders have laid claims of achieving spiritual transcendence of their spirit into “Dimensional Beyondness”. Did Abraham, Moses, Noah, Jesus, Muhammad, Buddha, Krishna, Bahá'u'lláh, Zoroaster, Ahmad, Nanak and others of various faiths achieve their spiritual enlightenment by mastering the art of spiritual transcendence? Social norms during the time period of their lives dictated their and their society's acceptance of a spiritual existence or a Supreme Spirit of Purity, (a God) of either, might, royalty, peace, or government. Many books have been written on various religious beliefs. Rational Spirituality *Most people have their own self-attained or learned knowledge or deep religious convictions on spirituality. Rational spiritualists believe that whoever or whatever that God is, it is without a doubt the rational purity that could not possibly require servitude, ritualistic prayers or a forced slavery from mankind in order for their soul to be a part of this purity for eternity. Inspiration can be a divine influence upon the spirit and subject to the mind’s interpretation. Schizophrenia and Delusions *Schizophrenia is a psychotic disorder characterized by a loss of contact with reality; hearing non-existent voices. Delusional disorders are the holdings of false beliefs; illusions. If the existence of spirituality is a reality, we must then deduce that only "our spirit", rather than those who are physical, can experience and perceive an interaction between the spiritual and physical realm. If one is convinced of the existence of spirituality then one must ask which events are believable. A deity who came out of nowhere caused catastrophes, punishes people and who created the universe out of nothing as if by magic or a so-called deity comprised of a spiritual unity of souls or spirits; the Ultimate Purity consisting of Pure Intelligence, Pure Logic, the Supreme Spirit that guides the development of the universe. *In order to make a connection with spirituality, psychology and objectivism we must first examine whether there is proof of the existence of a spirit. Many people throughout history as well as myself have received evidence of a spiritual existence. Can we prove it? No. The spiritual existence is in a spiritual dimension, which cannot be accessed or proven by the physical; therefore there is no physical evidence of it. Belief is opinion or creed, which is a confession of religious faith. Knowledge can be defined as familiarity, understanding; something that is known; wisdom; learning, education; or awareness, cognizance. Our spirit is capable of having cognizance; an awareness of spirituality and receiving inspiration and blessings. Terrorism and Religions *Islamic terrorists use their religious ideology to promote and strengthen their causes. Western and other religions also use their dogma, superstitions and brainwashing techniques on the gullible. In order to counter this and establish religious rationality a new ideology must be established that is based on spirituality without the superstitions that are presently tied to many religions. Is the Existence of God or the Spirit a Possible Reality In U.S.A. there are more than 1500 religious denomination and faith groups, including 900 Christian, 100 Hindu and 75 Buddhist denominations. Does the spirit survive physical death? *IMHO, unless one is completely emotionless, a spirit is present. One may say that emotions are psychological, (of the psyche) structuralism, psychobiological, but they are nevertheless of the spirit; which also subscribes to a form of natural selection. How do you touch and feel without emotion or sense; which is spirit; without having it recorded by your subconscious where the spirit resides? The spirit is spirit and not a religious force and is neither heaven sent, nor heaven inspired, though some people via deep meditation can have their spirit interact with the spiritual realm. Sentience is the ability to sense, capability of feeling, consciousness. The spirit is in the subconscious and often controls what one writes and thinks. The soul and spirit are often considered identical, though the soul has also been referred to as the vessel for the spirit. *Many of our experiences here are as an example of spiritual life. A child until about the age of about 2 is receptive to and believes all that he/she hears, observes, and is told. This is the most influential period and will greatly shape the remainder of his life; all information is stored within the subconscious. Every person is born with a spirit. A child’s spirit is a part of the mother's spirit which is passed down to the fetus and is then separated from its host at birth. It remains partially spiritually connected to the past host until it is capable of receiving its own data by the development of the child's reasoning capabilities at about 18 months from its birth. At that time the spirit separates from the mother and the child develops it's own spirit. *The spirit can not exist without a host. If the host or a mother with reasoning capabilities is not available during that time, the child's spirit bonds temporarily with the spirit of its physical provider. At about age 1 1/2 the spirit separates from the mother and the child develops it's own spirit. The conscience relays information to the spirit. Consciousness arises when contact has been made with a base; (sense or emotion) this is when spirit initiates its first recording. The spirit is the database of the senses and emotions. *There are several levels of consciousness: #On a scale of 1 to 10 rating, with consciousness being level 1 where the spirit accumulates data and triggers emotions. #The upper level of sub consciousness is at level 2; involuntary subconscious reactions are sometimes manifested. #The dream level at 3; a series of thoughts and visions are introduced. #Level 4 is deep sleep. #Hibernation or very deep sleep is at level 5. #At level 6 unconsciousness sets in. #Spiritual data is stored between levels 6 and 9. #At 10 the subconscious is at a point of physical imminent death. The spirit that has established lines of communications with a spiritual existence is transmitted to the spiritual realm, filtered and cleansed of all negative emotions; then it bonds with the spiritual existence. *When a personality disorder affects the data input process, data is filtered. Brain injury does not supersede the soul, at that point data input simply ceases. If one seems to have severely impaired reasoning capabilities it does not necessarily mean that reasoning capabilities are not, or never were present. Sometimes reasoning capabilities can not be displayed or communicated to another. *The mind is unable to consciously communicate with the spirit. The conscience is the only communicator with the spirit or soul. The conscience relays information to the spirit unless the conscience is anesthetized by immoral acts or evil deeds. The spirit or soul exists in the collective mental processes of the subconscious. The subconscious part of the mind and is also where the mental processes of creativity originate. The conscience adds to and stores life experiences with the spirit/soul. The conscience is guided by its capacity to disseminate between pure and improper acceptable social norms. A determination is made by the conscience to abide by either the pure and proper, or to stretch the norm. Links *Transcendentalism Today *21st Century Spirituality *New Age